


Just go for it

by apatia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Complete, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my precious son, Inspired by Fanart, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Someone save him from himself, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatia/pseuds/apatia
Summary: A single, mumbled "shit" escaped his lips and he blanched, body tensing. Maybe if he stood perfectly still Keith wouldn't notice him.or, alternatively, Lance deals with the consequences of his impulsiveness.





	Just go for it

**Author's Note:**

> just noticed this is exactly 800 words long iM PLEASED

Sometimes, Lance didn’t really think things through.

He kind of went with the flow, did what he felt was right at the moment, forgot about everything else and lived the moment. The sort of things you find written in bold, white letters on pretty backgrounds on the internet, those motivational images you keep wondering if anybody finds useful or are helpful at all. 

He left the dirty work to Future Lance, who had to clean up his mess and, most of the time, suffer through it (for whatever reason, whoever made those images always left the bit about having to deal with the consequences out. Note the sarcasm.)

Sometimes, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, putting an end to his misery. On top of that, there was no way of knowing when Lance’s brain would commit mutiny, leaving him with a _screw that, you’re on your own now._

So when Lance turned his head and simply _stopped_ , drawing in a sharp breath, he knew that was it. Something about that moment set the alarms in Lance's head off and he had the sudden urge to _move, reach, now_.  
He felt his muscles move on their own accord, his torso twist, couldn't really hear his jetpack engines kicking up because, well, no sound could travel through space (he could make do without, the part of his brain which supplied sound effects and background music for dramatic purposes stepping in). 

The moments following his boosters propelling his body forward instead of keeping him floating in one place felt slow, so slow for a solid tick Lance feared time had stopped. 

He tuned out the low buzzing in his ears and kept going, his mind focused on closing the short distance between him and his target. His eyes zeroed in one single spot, getting closer and closer and closer-

_Thunk._

(Or, well. He felt the vibration, his brain supplied the sound.) 

Sometimes, Lance got so focused on the now he forgot about the details, little things like his helmet or the fact that he was wearing it because he was floating in space _and so was Keith,_ whose helmet he was currently leaning against and had previously collided with. _Oh, quiznak._

Lance snapped his gaze up and found a pair of huge, indigo eyes staring right at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. He couldn’t do anything but stare back, frozen in place, fully aware he just got caught.  
He could almost hear the gears turning in Keith's head, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he furrowed them in thought. 

(He distantly thought about smoothing it out with his thumb.) 

Lance saw Keith’s pupils dilate slightly the moment he put the final piece in place and he suddenly realized he was able to because they were still really close, only their visors between them.

A single, mumbled "shit" escaped his lips and he blanched, body tensing. Maybe if he stood perfectly still Keith wouldn't notice him.

«Lance» said the Red Paladin instead, shattering Lance's hope and slam dunking the pieces into outer space. 

«Did you just try to kiss me?» 

Lance's brain went into overdrive, sirens blaring once again. Keith had sounded... curious? If Lance didn’t know better he would have sworn Keith almost sounded hopeful. _What if...?_

«Yea?» he breathed, his mouth quirked in a shy smile, eyes scanning Keith's face.

«Oooh!» Hunk and Pidge piped in, their voices flitting through the comm. 

It abruptly dawned on Lance. _Sweet mother of quiznak we're floating in space and we're not alone and Hunk and Pidge and even_ Shiro _heard everything holy frick they're not gonna let me live this down like, never._

A sudden wave of panic crashed over him when he noticed Keith still had not said anything and was simply staring at him with this unreadable expression on his face and _oh god I’m so dead._

Then, a soft, strangled noise escaped Keith’s lips.

Sometimes, Lance really couldn’t curse his poor impulse control.  
Not when he got to see a certain stoic, broody paladin turn beet red in a matter of seconds, the hue rivaling his armor's and at a loss for words. 

He got to see Keith jerk backward suddenly, struggle for a tick before visibly steeling himself and reaching - albeit tentatively - for his hand, closing his fingers over Lance's before turning his head away, muttering an " _idiot_ " so full of that same something that had pushed Lance forward in the first place.

He felt the biggest smile tug at his cheeks and he adjusted the hold, intertwining their fingers together. When Keith turned his head back towards him and gazed down at their hands a soft smile took over his face.

Lance thought, then, he might have found the perfect name for that _something_.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im not procrastinating my other fic (i am) but!! i saw [Keymouseworld](https://keymouseworld.tumblr.com)'s fricckin adorable [mini comic](https://keymouseworld.tumblr.com/post/165204568299/shitjpg-reuploaded-bc-i-forgot-to-erase-the#notes) and i HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM BEFORE I EXPLODED FROM CUTENESS OK i had. this urge. so here you go. Also love me some Lance's hijinks because i just rly rly love my son.
> 
> This is so unbeta'd it hurts. Also im srry if this sounds a little.. uhm rushed but i keep writing in the wee hours and on too much caffeine fefhw hope it's still good  
> Feedbacks are very appreciated! hmu at @fl3urdumal on twitter


End file.
